It is known to vent heat loss from electronic and electromechanical components by means of cooling devices. Some cooling devices have a cooling channel for this, through which a cooling medium flows. Such devices may be formed from a solid material such as copper.
To lower costs, solid cooling bodies may be arranged on cooling plates. To facilitate a simple arrangement of electronic components, cooling devices may have solid cooling bodies embedded in cooling plates. This can increase manufacturing costs for the cooling devices.